The invention relates to a software tool for monitoring faults in an automation device. The invention further relates to a diagnostic system equipped with such a software tool.
The interactive Siemens catalogue entitled “Industrial and Automation Systems,” index “SIMATIC PCS7 Process Control System,” Version: 09/12/2000 describes a software tool “S7-PDIAG” for configuring process diagnostics for Siemens “SIMATIC S7” automation devices. In addition to the configuration for detecting process faults, the software tool also allows the process faults to be displayed.